You Touched Me!
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: A story for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition for the Bruise Removing Paste. After the war, Draco accidentally touches Ron. Ron gets super pissed and insults Draco. Draco's changed, and his feelings are hurt. He flees, and then Hermione follows him and heals his hurt feelings. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a challenge from "The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition" and it's also a one-shot, so please enjoy but read knowing that I won't continue this! Oh, and this is a Bruise Removing Paste fanfic challenge.**

**You touched me!**

"You touched me!" Ron said shocked.

They were in their eighth year, and the war had passed.

"You touched me!" Ron repeated to Draco.

"What, is it illegal to try to get past someone? Calm down!" Draco said, a crowd gathering around them.

"YOU touched me! You, a DEATH EATER, touched ME! How could you? You're not worthy to even talk to me!" Ron said snobbily.

"Then why in the bloody hell, are YOU, talking to ME?" Draco asked.

"Because YOU touched me!" Ron repeated. "YOU, a DEATH EATER, touched ME, a War HERO! And you didn't even apologize for touching me yet!"

"I have to apologize to you for TOUCHING you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Obviously. I don't understand why Professor McGonagall even lets you go to Hogwarts. I mean, I bet she wouldn't let Voldemort come to Hogwarts, and you're not much better!" Ron said.

"Not afraid to say his name now that he's dead, are you?" Draco asked, covering up from his shock.

Not much people believed it to be true, but Draco had changed. Draco had gone through so much… and he had only become a Death Eater because Voldemort had threatened to kill the rest of his family if he didn't. But now that Voldemort was dead… He could show his true colours. Even a dumb comment from the Weasel about him being a Death Eater hurt his feelings. But, he was a Malfoy, it would be weak to show his true feelings, his true emotions…

"Get away from me! You're just a filthy Death Eater that has no right to be near me. You practically murdered your own friend, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Crabbe, right?" Ron said, sneering.

Draco felt a pang of pain as he remembered his friend… NO. He had no friends. Having friends to help him was weak. He had no friends. As he remembered his classmate who had died in the Fiendfyre. And… it was partially his fault. Draco was so weak. He couldn't even save his frien- classmate's life.

"Fine, if you want me to get away from you, then I gladly will." Draco said, walking off with tears in his eyes.

"Ron Weasley. That was not polite. Just because he was a Death Eater, because he did many terrible things in the past, doesn't mean that he is any less of a person. You're treating him like he treated me when he called me a Mudblood. He WAS a Death Eater. NOT ANYMORE. SO JUST SHUT IT AND THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!" Draco heard Hermione shouted, starting off in a fierce whisper and ascending into a shout.

The crowds of students all stared, eager for something exciting to happen.

"So? He didn't change, 'Mione. He's MALFOY for goodness sake." Ron said.

Draco felt disappointment. Of course no one would ever think he'd change. No one would think he was an actual decent person. Who would ever forgive such a terrible person like him?

"Everyone can change, Ron." Hermione said quietly as she ran to catch up with Draco.

By this time, Draco had ran to the Room of Requirements, thinking, _I need a peaceful place_, and he yanked the door open and walked through to hear Hermione yelling, "Wait up Draco!"

_Wow. She said Draco, not Malfoy. Did she… could she have… no way, of course she wouldn't forgive me. I did so many terrible things to her._ Draco thought, shaking his head as he plopped onto a sofa in the Room of Requirements.

Outside of the Room of Requirements, Hermione was thinking hard. _What did Draco say to get into here? I need to get in there and talk to him. Maybe… I need a place of quiet? Yeah, I'll try that._

So Hermione paced back and forth 3 times and thought, _I need a place of quiet._

To her surprise, a door appeared and she rushed to it and opened the door to see Draco hunched over on a sofa, crying gently.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked gently.

Draco jumped up and looked to her in surprise.

"What are you doing here. Please don't look at me! I'm just a filthy death eater who is not worthy of even talking to you! PLEASE!" Draco sobbed.

"Draco… um… do you need a hug?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"NO! Hugging will only prove that I'm weak! I… don't want to be weak! I want to be strong, so father will be proud of me!" Draco said weeping.

Hermione walked over to him and sort of helped him up, so he was level with her and hugged him tightly.

"Sometimes, for in order not to fall apart… you must let go of what keeps you together… So Draco? You can do that, whenever you need to. You're… only human. Every person should be treated equally, and they should have the right to receive help when the need it." Hermione said to him gently.

"But- but…" Draco said, and then he finally came to a resolve and wiped his eyes.

"Um… Gr- Hermione? Thanks for… helping me…" Draco said.

"No problem, Draco. No problem." Hermione said.

"And also… thanks for standing up to me against the- Ron." Draco said.

_If I'm going to try to become a better person… I need to give other people like Ron a chance to understand me… Hopefully we will one day become friends._ Draco thought to himself.

As Draco walked out of the Room of Requirements, feeling more confident, accomplished and healed, with Hermione walking out with him, holding his hand.

**A/N: So, hope you all liked this one-shot for the Bruise Removing Paste HPFC, and if you want to try one of the challenges yourself, then check out forums, books, Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges, and find The Weaseys' Wizard Wheezes Competition.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
